The present invention relates to a load carrier of the type which comprises a load carrier strut extending transversely over a vehicle roof and provided, at each end region, with a foot having a support portion and a clamping portion for securing the load carrier to the vehicle, the foot being displaceable within a displacement range at least one end region of the load carrier strut, and the clamping portion being switchable between an open position and a clamping position for securing the load carrier onto the vehicle roof by means of a rotary shaft interiorly disposed in the load carrier strut.
A load carrier of the type intimated by way of introduction is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,226,570. According to this publication, the load carrier has a shaft which is threaded in opposing turns and which extends in the longitudinal direction of the entire load carrier strut and which is, interiorly therein, in engagement with the feet disposed on the load carrier strut so that they, on rotation of the shaft in the one direction, are moved towards one another, while being shifted in the opposite direction on opposite rotation of the shaft. The design and construction according to this prior art publication are further such that the clamping portions of the feet are drawn upward towards clamping positions when the feet move towards one another and when such movement meets with resistance.
The design and construction according to this publication suffer from a major drawback as a result of the long, through-going shaft disposed interiorly in the load carrier strut, since even a very slight downward flexing of the load carrier strut caused by a load may bring about seizure or result in permanent damage in the mechanism.
Furthermore, since the load carrier according to this US publication is fixed exclusively from the one side of the vehicle, there is the risk of incorrect mounting in place, since it is not possible to monitor the fixing of both ends of the load carrier.
The prior art design and construction are further such that tightening of the clamping portions only takes place as a result of the resistance to which the feet are subjected on tightening of the threaded shaft. This implies that the positions of the support portions and the feet in relation to the vehicle are not determined beforehand but depend upon the resistance to which the clamping portions are subjected, or their initial placing on the vehicle.
In view of the above described deficiencies associated with the use of known designs for bicycles carriers, the present invention has been developed to alleviate these drawbacks and provide further benefits to the user. These enhancements and benefits are described in greater detail hereinbelow with respect to several alternative embodiments of the present invention.
The present invention in its several disclosed embodiments alleviates the drawbacks described above with respect to conventionally designed rear mounted bicycle carriers and incorporates several additionally beneficial features.
The present invention has for its object to design the load carrier intimated by way of introduction in such a manner that the drawbacks inherent in prior art versions are obviated. In particular, the present invention has for its object to realize a load carrier in which a downward flexing of the load carrier strut does not cause any problems. The present invention further has for its object to realize a load carrier in which the feet and support portions may be pre-set before mounting of the load carrier is put into effect. The present invention finally has for its object also to realize a load carrier which is simple and economical in manufacture, which is easily handled and which offers a very high degree of reliability.
The objects forming the basis of the present invention will be attained if the load carrier intimated by way of introduction is characterized in that, in the open position of the clamping portion, the foot is freely movable within its displacement range, that the foot is provided with fixing means for its fixing in any optional position within the displacement range, the fixing means extending into the interior of the load carrier strut for operation via the rotary shaft.
As a result of these characterizing features, a design and construction will be achieved in which the feet may be pre-set before the clamping operation proper is commenced.
According to the invention, the load carrier is also suitably characterized in that a rotary shaft is provided in each end region of the load carrier strut.
These characterizing features afford the advantages that a downward flexing or bending of the load carrier strut will not cause any problems, and that the risk of incorrectly mounting the load carrier in place is eliminated, because securing of the load carrier must be put into effect from both ends.
The load carrier according to the present invention is further suitably characterized in that the fixing means comprise a fixing portion which has a projection in cooperation with a rotary eccentric or cam portion, whereby the fixing portion is, by rotation of the eccentric or cam portion, switchable between an open position and a preliminary locking position where the load carrier strut and the foot are pre-set in relation to one another.
These characterizing features afford the advantage that the load carrier may be pre-set in response to the requirements of a given vehicle and that this pre-setting may be retained unchanged even after dismounting of the load carrier.
The beneficial effects described above apply generally to the exemplary devices and mechanisms disclosed herein of the rear mounted bicycle carriers. The specific structures through which these benefits are delivered will be described in detail hereinbelow.